


Vampire,Garlic,Bite marks

by Aintrio



Series: Little Vampire [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintrio/pseuds/Aintrio
Summary: 达米安是只年幼的吸血鬼，10岁。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来自塔塔

**#0**

韦恩家有个不可告人的秘密。

——最小的那位少爷，是一只吸血鬼。

 

 

 

**#1**

达米安拥有家里每一位成员鲜血的获得权。

他们都默认，接受，并且允许这一事实的存在。

 

 

 

**#2**

达米安总说提姆的血最难喝，透着一股傻子的味道，还会让他营养不良。

但是经过老管家阿福的不完全统计，每周被达米安吸食次数最多的人不是迪克，不是杰森，也不是布鲁斯，而是经常被他嫌弃的提摩西·德雷克。

 

 

 

**#3**

达米安在咬提姆时挑着下嘴的地方总是刁钻又恶意满满，永远是那些惹人瞩目的尴尬位置。

同样经过阿福的不完全统计，大概提姆的脸颊是被咬的最多的。

于是作为韦恩集团CEO的提姆每天上班前都不得不涂抹厚到能挡蚊子的粉底液。

 

 

 

**#4**

有员工看见德雷克先生一个人在卫生间悄悄补妆。

公司内只怕没有什么比奇怪的流言蜚语传播速度更快的。

 

 

 

**#5**

这是本周第三次有人调笑地询问提姆用的什么粉底，而今天还只是周一。

诅咒你，达米安，这都是你的错。

摸了摸自己脸上被粉底遮住的咬痕，一向注意公众形象的提摩西·德雷克先生只是冷漠地笑了笑，“抱歉，我并不知道你们在说什么。”

 

 

 

**#6**

提姆发现达米安很少去咬迪克，这可以理解，他们的关系向来很好。

但是杰森也很少被咬？为什么？

“你以为他干嘛总是追着你一个人咬？”杰森丢给他一个鄙视的白眼，懒洋洋的翻开花花公子的下一页，然后露出嫌恶的表情丢开了杂志，“还不是因为你的血有垃圾食品的味道，小孩子的最爱。”

 

 

 

**#7**

尽管提姆承认自己日常对于食物的摄入非常不适当，但那都是工作忙碌的后果。

他何尝不想保持规范的健康饮食天天吃点沙拉什么的。

不管怎样，总之他必须采取点行动了。

 

 

 

**#8**

达米安看着手表显示的数字，又到了愉快的晚餐时间。

“潘尼沃斯，你看见德雷克了没有？”

“在书房，达米安少爷。”老管家头也不抬的说完，达米安已经冲出了厨房。

阿福默默清理着厨房的料理台，然后发现了一个看似用来装腌菜的空罐头，那冲鼻的味道让老管家禁不住皱了皱眉。

哦，天，他希望两位少爷不会打起来。

 

 

 

**#9**

“德雷克！我饿了，快出来让我咬一口。”

达米安迈着小短腿哒哒哒地跑进书房，锐利的蓝眼睛迅速环视一圈。顺利在沙发上找到了睡得正香的提姆。

看着他平静的睡颜，达米安拿开他胸口盖着的那本社会契约论，嘴角浮现出小恶魔般的微笑，“哼，那我就不客气了。”

 

 

 

**#10**

从达米安爬到提姆的胸口，小尖牙刺破提姆的脖颈，到他面露菜色转身就跑的过程仅仅只有短短的三秒。

然后韦恩家唯一也最年幼的吸血鬼小少爷——声称什么都不怕的达米安 韦恩——毫无形象地冲出书房嘴里还大叫着，“啊啊啊啊啊大蒜！”

 

 

 

**#11**

达米安已经用敌人般的目光盯着提姆足有三天了，整整三天。

仿佛他身上带着能污染整座庄园的病毒。

“滚出我的庄园！德雷克！你在这里不受欢迎！”

而每当这时候，提姆就神情平静地挑挑眉，迈开步子靠近他可爱又烦人的小弟，伸出自己咬伤未愈的手腕，然后撕开创可贴并把手递到他面前。

接着提姆就能愉快地欣赏那小家伙惊恐地捂着鼻子逃跑的样子了。

 

 

 

**#12**

达米安决定跟这家里唯一能和他好好说话的迪克告状。

“德雷克是故意的！这太过分了！”达米安气鼓鼓的脸颊让迪克莫名想到了仓鼠。

“哦，他确实挺过分的，别担心，我会好好跟他说说的。”迪克安慰道，揉了揉达米安的小脑袋，然后在心里默默疑惑：提米那家伙是用了什么不可告人的走私渠道搞到大蒜的。

 

 

 

**#13**

“好吧，提姆已经决定不再吃大蒜了。”迪克站在餐桌边上，神情无奈，“而达米安也答应不再咬他不该咬的地方——”

“定义一下‘不该咬的地方’？”提姆打断他的话。

迪克颇为头疼的看向达米安，后者不情不愿的答道，“你的脸颊，不会再咬了。”

“你保证不会再咬这里？”提姆指了指自己脸上的创口贴。

达米安气鼓鼓的哼了声，翻着白眼咬出几个字，“啧，我保证。”

 

 

 

**#14**

三天后。

“迪克！我再也不要被那小鬼咬了！”提姆冲进迪克的房间，一脸愤怒，“你看他咬的哪里！”

看了半天没看出来的迪克一脸懵逼。

“呃，所以他咬了哪里？”

“嘴唇！咬了好几口！”

“……”

 

 

 

**#15**

“说吧，小鬼，你咬他嘴唇是想干什么，谁都知道那里吸不出多少血。”杰森在和达米安打游戏时状似不经意地问道。

“哼，要你管，我乐意。”达米安毫无血色的苍白小脸噌的一红，嘴里低声咕哝了两句。

用余光瞥了他一眼的杰森愣在当场。

等等，这小鬼脸红了？吸血鬼会脸红？！杰森面露吃了苍蝇般的表情，手柄都差点拿不住。

“哈！我赢了！陶德你个傻逼弱爆了。”

“……”

相比自己打游戏输给一个小屁孩的事实，杰森觉得他刚才发现的另一个小秘密更令人难以接受。

 

 

 

**END**


End file.
